When Angels Fall On Broken Wings
by xSnowWhiteQu33n
Summary: Castiel still isn't welcome in Heaven and doesn't quit fit in on Earth. With no wings and no idea of what to do next, Castiel quite literally walks right into his next mission. Can he continue to keep Earth safe amid new dangers and challenges? Takes place pre-major events of Season 13, may vary in level of AU-ness. Will eventually be Castiel/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Let Me Be Your Wing Man

A/N: I don't own Supernatural, I just play with the characters.

Description: Castiel still isn't welcome in Heaven and doesn't quit fit in on Earth. With no wings and no idea of what to do next, Castiel quite literally walks right into his next mission. Can he continue to keep Earth safe amid new dangers and challenges? Takes place pre-major events of Season 13, may vary in level of AU-ness. Will eventually be Castiel/OC.

* * *

Chapter One: Let Me Be Your Wing Man

* * *

"How 'bout that one?"

"You mean the one with the exposed mammary glands?" Castiel inquired as he squinted in the direction of the voluptuous blonde to whom Dean had brought his attention.

"First of all, don't call them 'mammary glands.' Kind of a vibe killer," Dean slurred as he waved his beer in front of Castiel's face.

"I don't understand what we're doing here," Castiel replied as he shrugged out of the way just in time.

"We're bonding! Picking up chicks! _The boys are back in town!"_ Dean sang before he took another swing.

"I have no interest in...picking up chicks," Castiel stated solemnly, the words falling oddly out of his mouth.

"Come on. Let me be your wing man! All work and no play makes Cas a dull boy," Dean chuckled to himself.

 _Wing man._ Castiel still hadn't gotten his wings back since he had fallen to Earth. He was currently without a mission and had started to grow restless. He didn't quite belong on Earth, but he wasn't welcome in Heaven. Recently, it appeared that Dean had been making several attempts to 'humanize' him, which included his current situation: dragging him to a bar for two hours while Dean drank himself into a stupor, ogling women. Sam had elected to return to the bunker to do some research, and Castiel was beginning to regret not doing the same. He could be helpful. He didn't know what his mission was, but he knew he definitely wouldn't find it at the bottom of a bottle in some seedy bar.

"I have to go," Castiel announced as he slid out of the booth.

"Come on!" Dean slammed his hand on the table in protest, spilling his beer in the process.

* * *

Castiel wrapped himself in his overly long trench coat as he went out into the night. Although he couldn't feel the cool breeze washing over his skin, he watched the trees shake and miscellaneous debris floating aimlessly through the air. It was early enough that there was still a significant hum of human activity in the area.

Castiel's experience being human had given him an infinite appreciation for them, with all of their quirks and imperfections. He vowed to protect them for as long as he lived, but at this moment in time, he wasn't sure how, or from who. There had and continued to be so many threats to humanity over the years, that to someone with a purely logical mind, without a drop of conscience, it would seem that the extinction of the human race was inevitable. And he probably would have believed that, too, if it hadn't been for Sam and Dean Winchester. Castiel had witnessed them countless times throw themselves into danger without a second thought, willing to sacrifice everything to save the world, even from him. And they had succeeded. So far.

Castiel had become so wrapped up in his thoughts that he gasped in surprise as he collided unexpectedly with a small, solid mass. Castiel looked in front of him and saw an average sized, adult female human on the floor. She appeared to be uninjured, but looked just as surprised as he was. Castiel noted that she was quite unique looking, with hair that faded from pink to red to orange. He immediately extended his hand to help her up.

"I apologize, are you hurt?"

The girl examined his outstretched arm for a moment before accepting it.

As he pulled her up, Castiel noticed a strange mark on the girl's neck. It disappeared under her clothing when she was upright. Castiel had known better than to ask about it; after offending a waitress a few months ago over an unusual birthmark on her cheek, Sam explained to Castiel that it is generally impolite to comment on or inquire about marks on strangers.

"No, it's my fault anyway, I guess I wasn't paying attention," she looked away and crossed her arms.

Castiel looked into her eyes and noticed that it had appeared that she had been crying. Castiel wasn't sure where on the scale of appropriateness it was to ask a strange whether or not she had been crying, so he decided to go a safer route.

"Your hair is...interesting." This seemed to extinguish the awkwardness, as the girl started laughing.

"Uh, thanks...I think?" Castiel noted that the girl's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"What are you doing out so late? This isn't the best of neighborhoods," Castiel stated, nodding toward a pair of men in the distance who appeared to be making a drug deal. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt like he should be protecting this girl.

"It's a long story," she replied, not making eye contact. "Anyway, I should be going. Nice meeting you...uh..."

"Castiel."

"Castiel," she repeated, tilting her head to the side. "Your name is...interesting."

Castiel felt the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smile.

"And what is your name?"

As soon as the girl opened her mouth to speak, Castiel heard the flutter of wings. The two apparent drug dealers appeared right behind the girl and grabbed her. As he looked closer he realized that he knew them. Castiel slid his angel blade into his hand from his sleeve, and watched them do the same.

"Fendreel, Azaiah, what are you doing?"

"Hello Castiel. We've been looking for this little bitch for a long time," stated Azaiah, tightening his grip on the girl's arm. Castiel noticed the girl wince in pain. It did't appear from the look on her face that she had any more idea about what was happening than he did.

"We haven't been able to find her, we were tracking you, and wouldn't you know, you lead us right to her!" Fendreel stated as he started advancing toward Castiel, blade in hand.

"And what is her crime?" asked Castiel as he looked around, trying to formulate a plan of attack.

"Existing. Imagine the boss's surprise when we bring not one, but two of Heaven's most wanted. The rewards will be plentiful."

"The only reward you will see is death," Castiel replied as he quickly maneuvered himself so he was behind Fendreel. The angel was smaller than Castiel, and, as far as Castiel could remember, not very experienced in battle. The two struggled only for a moment, until Castiel was able to knock the blade out of Fendreel's hand. Castiel kicked the blade away and stabbed Fendreel through the heart, looking right into his eyes as the light left them. Castiel turned back and saw Azaiah holding his blade to the girl's throat.

"I would be very careful about my next move," Azaiah breathed.

"Let her go, Azaiah."

"Over my dead body."

"Whatever you say." Castiel turned toward a familiar voice just in time to see Azaiah fall to the ground. Behind the petrified mystery woman, Castiel spotted a glassy-eyed Dean with a sloppy smile, angel blade in hand.

"See? Best wingman ever."


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Touch the Pie

Castiel entered the bunker in silence with a slightly still drunk Dean and the stranger whose life he had saved just minutes before. It had been surprisingly easy to convince her to come back with them, and after he had explained where they were going, the three walked in silence. When he crossed the threshold, he turned his head toward the sound of snoring and saw Sam slumped over a desk drooling into a large book. Dean walked over to the desk and poured the remains of a bottle of water onto Sam's head. Sam jumped up, a look of fearful confusion on this face.

"Morning sunshine," Dean said as he clapped Sam on the back.

"It's still dark out," Sam whined. He turned around and saw Castiel standing next to a strange female with bright hair. Sam's mind flashed back to a time when a prostitute refused to leave the bunker because Dean wouldn't pay her. Dean claimed he didn't know, and it took hours and a week's worth of pool hustling money to get rid of her.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"We were ambushed." Castiel replied.

"Ambushed? By who? Who's 'we?' What happened?" Sam stood up and ran his hand through his hair, not fully convinced he wasn't still dreaming.

"I was walking back here from the bar when I walked into..." Castiel started and then trailed off, almost looking ashamed. He turned toward the woman.

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Cassandra," she replied meekly, looking at the floor.

"Cassandra," Castiel repeated. "One minute we were talking and the next we were attacked by two angels who said that they had been looking for her and tracking me."

"But who is she?" Sam asked. Everyone in the room turned their eyes toward her.

"I-I'm nobody," she responded, taking a step back.

"Well, the God Squad wouldn't be after you if you were nobody," Dean quipped.

"And where were you when all of this was going on?" Sam turned toward Dean with his eyebrow raised.

"I got there when I needed to be there," Dean said solemnly. "Besides, I'm not the one on trial here." Cassandra, Castiel and Sam just stared at Dean, not satisfied with his answer.

"Cas!" Dean pleaded for support as he held his arms out.

"What?' both Castiel and Cassandra asked in unison.

"Well, this is gonna be annoying," Dean stated as he put his hands on his head. "You're Cas, and you're girl Cas," he pointed respectively.

"Ugh, don't call me that," Cassandra groaned.

"What about Phoenix," Dean stated, pointing at her brightly colored hair.

"Everyone just shut up," Sam demanded, putting his hand up. He turned toward Cassandra.

"You're saying you have no idea why those angels were after you?"

"No," Cassandra replied. "I...those were angels?"

"I see you haven't had the talk with her," Sam remarked, crossing his arms.

"Wait, you were upset before I ran into you," Castiel stated, picking his head up.

"Huh?"

"You looked like you had been crying," Castiel clarified. Cassandra shrugged and looked at the ground.

"That has nothing to do with those two...whatever they were...trying to kill me."

"Well you'd better start telling us something sister, because for all we know, we should be trying to kill you too." Dean threatened. Sam gave him a disapproving look. Castiel walked up to Cassandra and looked her in the eye. He put his hand on her shoulder gently.

"Any information you have could be important." Cassandra sighed.

"If you must know, I broke up with my boyfriend earlier today. I was upset because I found out...well let's just he's not who I thought he was." Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"Like as in he was...evil?" Sam suggested.

"What? No...pretty much just your average low-life sleeze-ball."

"You don't think he could have been...a demon?" Sam asked with a very worried look on his face.

"A...demon?" Cassandra asked in disbelief. "I think I might need to sit down."

"You were just attacked by two angels and you're having trouble fathoming demons?" Dean asked.

"You don't think he had me attacked..." Cassandra started.

"At this point, anything's possible. We'll interrogate him first thing in the morning." Castiel stated.

"You'll WHAT?" Cassandra exclaimed, standing back up.

"It's only a matter of time before someone else comes looking for you, and we need to figure out why."

"Why don't you leave the interrogating to us," Dean stated as he nodded toward Sam. Castiel stepped toward Dean and gave him a pensive look as if silently challenging him.

"Alright, everybody just relax," Sam said. "It's late and it's been a long day. Cassandra, you'll have to stay here until we have a better idea about what we're up against. You should also dye your hair back to a more... normal color. You're way too noticeable like that."

"Sammy...I think we should talk about this," Dean grumbled. Sam ignored him.

"Cas, show her to the spare bedroom. Help yourself to anything in the fridge if you get hungry or thirsty," Sam offered.

"Except for the beer. And the pie! Don't touch the pie," Dean called out as Sam nudged him away, leaving Castiel alone with Cassandra.

"Follow me," Castiel instructed. He turned back around when he realized that Cassandra hadn't moved.

"You'll be safe here," he tried to reassure her. Cassandra looked at Castiel and didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" Castiel frowned. Cassandra let out a humorless laugh.

"What's not wrong? Today I found out that my boyfriend...well...ex-boyfriend, is a piece of shit, I was almost murdered by angels for reasons that I don't even know, but I'm assuming there's something seriously wrong with me if angels think the world is better off without me in it, and apparently demons are a thing. Also, there's the fact that I can't go home and I'm basically stuck in the middle of nowhere with three guys who obviously don't trust me. But other than that..."

Castiel let out a long sigh.

"Well, if it brings you any comfort, many of the angels in Heaven are corrupt. It's difficult to know where exactly where their orders come from, but many believe that free will should be abolished. In some way or another, you may be a threat to that. Then there are a select few, like me, who believe that humanity should be protected at all costs."

A brief look of fear flashed across Cassandra's eyes.

"So you...you're an angel?"

"Yes," Castiel replied. "But you don't need to be afraid of me." Cassandra's shoulders relaxed slightly.

"And what about them?" she pointed in the direction that Sam and Dean had retired in.

"They're human, like you. Hunters, to be exact." Cassandra gave Castiel a confused look.

"They hunt evil...things that are a threat to humanity. They are two of the greatest humans that I've ever known. If anyone can find out why this is happening and how to keep you safe, it's them."

"Yeah, well, it seems like they don't like me very much."

"Give it time. They have a lot of experience dealing with...confusing situations. If you have nothing to hide, they'll grow to trust you. Now, you should probably get some sleep." Castiel led Cassandra in the direction of the bedrooms.

"I don't think I could sleep if I tried," Cassandra admitted. "I have trouble sleeping on a good day, and now I'm in a strange place and my life as I know it is basically over..."

"I can help with that," Castiel stated as he stopped and opened the door to one of the empty bedrooms. It was plain and slightly dusty, with only a double bed and a short wooden dresser inside. There was an empty closet in the far corner of the room. Cassandra looked at the room and then looked back at Castiel.

"Lie down," he instructed. Cassandra frowned at him.

"I can make you fall asleep. It won't hurt," Castiel added as he saw the worried look cross Cassandra's face. "I can watch over you while you sleep if that will comfort you." Cassandra tilted her head to look as Castiel as a small smile spread through her face.

"That's actually the sweetest thing I've ever heard. But it sounds terribly boring. Aren't you going to sleep?" she asked as she took off her shoes.

"I'm an angel. I don't need to sleep."

"Oh. So then what do you do when everyone else is sleeping?" Castiel sat at the foot of the bed.

"Sometimes I read. I often spend a lot of time lost in thought. Recently I've started watching the Netflix. There's an interesting program about a boy and his mother who own a motel. I get the feeling things won't end well for them."

Cassandra chuckled. "Well, I've seen the program you're talking about, and I don't want to ruin it for you, but you might be right." Castiel smiled briefly and watched as Cassandra started to relax into the bed.

"Close your eyes," he instructed. "You'll feel better in the morning." Castiel put two fingers on Cassandra's temple, and watched her expression change from slightly worried to completely relaxed. Castiel watched her sleep for only a few moments before he went into his room to reflect on the events of the day.


End file.
